


【礼尊】AI风波

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防尊你能不能成熟一点怎么连AI的醋都吃, 我好像更偏向于让周防吃醋, 看了C大婶们的人型电脑天使心的产物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】AI风波

现如今依靠白银之王威斯曼的科技已经可以设计出完成度很高的实体AI了，尤其可以根据客户的需求进行定制，宗像礼司天天看着自己的下属们一个个都和便携型号的AI聊天，尤其伏见猿比古，当着八田美咲本人又是欠揍又是挑衅的现在则是带着一个便携AI小不点八田亲密地不得了整天Mi~sa~ki~ Mi~sa~ki~地叫，伏见君你知道你现在越来越不悯了吗？  
白银之王看到宗像礼司就一脸“わかります”的表情带着神秘拍上他的肩膀：“放心交给我吧，做好后会准时送到府上的！”  
所以放心交给你什么啊？  
宗像扶了扶眼镜嘴角掩饰不住抽搐，这快递包裹未免也太大了，完全就是等比例的AI啊。  
伸出微微发颤的双手拆开包装的时候愣住了，威斯曼那家伙，真是做了多余的事。  
伏见的小八田至少是便携型号，而这等比例的大小怎么看怎么像是周防尊本人。戳了戳对方，仿真皮肤还挺有质感的，就是毫无温度，看来不是本人。  
拿出包装箱里的使用说明书结果翻开只有这么一句话：  
“因为是有原型的AI所以程序全部帮你写好啦，接下来只要王子给睡美人一个kiss就可以启动啦(σω<)☆”  
宗像一把将说明书揉皱扔进垃圾桶里。  
搞不明白，为什么明明有本人还要设计一个AI，所以伏见君，到底为什么你还要去定制一个八田美咲外形的AI？所以威斯曼，这个等比例型号的周防尊是要他怎样使用？  
默默叹了口气，这么大的AI就这么放在这里似乎也不太好，认命般看了看这个东西，闭着眼看起来真是柔和，话说宗像似乎还没见过周防这幅样子。  
启动的时候要怎样来着？kiss？开玩笑吗？宗像根本不想听威斯曼的，开始摸索寻找这东西身上有没有开关，无论是鼻尖还是乳首还是其它凸起的部位几乎都戳了一边，脱下衣服光裸着检查也没发现任何隐藏的可以打开的地方，不如说实在是太像真人了，这科技有点可怕啊。  
没办法了，宗像只好贴上那双抿着的薄唇，薄唇微启露出藏在口腔里的开关。  
威斯曼，真有你的。  
启动后AI周防睁开双眼露出鎏金色的眼瞳，只是眼白部分是黑色的。就像活了一样眼珠转动视线落到宗像身上，随后张嘴开始说话：“宗像……”  
声音的确和本人有些相似，不过明显是机械声毫无感情色彩，这一句让原本还有些心跳加速的宗像瞬间笼上了一层失望。  
毕竟只是AI，怎么可能会和真人完全一样呢。宗像把刚才脱下来的衣服扔给它给它下指令“穿上衣服”。  
AI周防听话地穿上随后扑到宗像怀里，宗像一时没防备被扑倒在地：“周防……不对，你这是做什么？”  
薄唇一张一合地回应：“拥抱？威斯曼说，见到宗像，要拥抱。”  
威斯曼……！尽做些多余的事！  
宗像彻底无语了，这个AI到底被安装了什么程序啊？况且还是顶着这张脸，谅是宗像知道对方不过是个依据程序运作的AI，这样听话地向自己示好还真是有点让人飘飘然呢，毕竟那个周防尊是绝对不可能做这种事的。  
对这个AI来了兴致，宗像把AI推开一些：“威斯曼都教了你什么？”  
“给宗像做饭，给宗像洗衣服，给宗像暖床，和宗像拥抱，和宗像接吻，和宗像洗澡……”  
“等等，你还能洗澡？”  
“可以，清洁也是很有必要的。”  
这科技真有点可怕，宗像抬手摸了摸它的头，红色的毛发手感还挺不错的，AI周防再度抱紧宗像，大概是因为程序开始运行了，宗像明确感受到这具躯体散发出了温度。  
“你……嗯……”宗像想了想总该取个名字不能真的叫周防吧，扬起唇角眼镜反着光。“尊？以后就叫尊怎么样？”  
AI的双眼中有数据划过：“输入完毕。”  
副室长淡岛世理明显发现自家上司最近似乎有向伏见那样朝着不悯的方向发展的趋势。  
不知道第几次淡岛把一摞文件送到宗像办公桌上而这位室长只是盯着电脑不时露出姨母笑，很诡异好不好。  
“室长……这些文件……”  
宗像抬眼看了下淡岛：“我知道了淡岛君。”  
AI和办公室的电脑还可以连接，这样一来电脑桌面上就会显示出AI的虚拟图像，宗像看着在边角处的等比例缩小的AI尊睡觉脸上总是忍不住露出老父亲一样的表情。  
整个办公室都弥漫出一股粉红泡泡的氛围，伏见不爽地咂舌：“那明明不过是个AI还要秀恩爱。”  
伏见君，你最没资格说这话了。淡岛内心吐槽。  
等到宗像下班回家了，沙发上放着已经收进来的洗好的衣服，而厨房里AI尊正围着围裙皱着眉尝煮的汤的味道。宗像一时恍惚还以为真的是周防本人，转念又想怎么可能，那个周防尊下厨什么的根本想象不出来。  
晚饭做好了，宗像尝了口AI尊做的汤：“味道不错。”对方看宗像很满意身体贴近过来：“宗像开心吗？”  
“嗯？啊……看到你很懂事我很开心啊。”  
AI露出个微笑，这一瞬间宗像觉得心跳漏了一拍，尽管明知道对方只是个AI，可是眉眼间简直和本人无异，毕竟是按着本人制作出来的。  
然而本人才不会这么听话呢。宗像礼司陷入了惆怅，他和周防尊关系太过复杂纵使他心里有着超出的感情对着周防也只能轻描淡写地说一句：“您的存在本身就已经碍着我了。”  
眼下却让别人察觉到了。  
AI对宗像的反应有些不解：“宗像，你怎么了？”  
“没事。”宗像中断了刚刚的思考。  
AI只是沉默着把手覆上宗像的，宗像微笑告诉它不用担心。  
周防尊的身材真的很不错，和AI一起泡澡宗像才意识到这个事实，和自己纤细白皙的身材完全不同，肤色健康且处处散发着雄性荷尔蒙。虽说当时启动AI程序的时候也脱光衣服看到了裸体，但是那个时候毕竟没有余裕去思考这个问题，再有就是两个一米八几的大男人实在太挤了。  
AI没有这种感觉并不会觉得有什么，倒是宗像有些尴尬，怎么说也是自己喜欢的人的身体样貌。洗完澡穿上浴衣后整个人都柔和了，红发散下来就像少年一样有些可爱。  
宗像立刻否认了，自己也有点不正常了，明明是AI，况且脾气秉性也大不相同，它只是在按照威斯曼给它编写的程序行动而已。

***

吠舞罗众人近来发现自家王总是散发出些杀气，吓得一群人不敢吱声，但是谁也不知道到底是什么事惹他不高兴了。  
大概也就十束还敢大着胆子在这样的低气压氛围里打趣了。草薙出云叹口气，周防不高兴的原因他是知道的，那天陪着周防去买烟的时候老远看见宗像礼司和一个外形是周防的AI贴得很近，那个AI挽着宗像的胳膊看起来就像情侣一样。这样的AI绝对是特殊定制的啊，草薙还有点感慨这Scepter4的室长也过于大胆了点，这下子被尊看到就算尊再迟钝也会发现心思的啊。  
然而草薙完全猜错了，旁边的周防尊身上缠绕起火焰凶神恶煞地盯着那个和自己外形如出一辙的AI。  
竟然是吃醋的反应吗？草薙吓了一跳赶紧拉住周防尊：“尊！那不过是个AI啊！而且还是以你为原型的AI啊！你还不明白么！”  
“啊？”周防仍旧不悦，空气中弥漫着酸味。  
“你也太迟钝了吧……”草薙有点无语。  
宗像那边神色复杂地看着AI：“尊……”  
周防这边快酸死了，宗像从来没叫过自己名字倒是让这个AI先被叫名字了，要不是草薙硬拦着说不定就把那个AI烧成灰了。  
“尊你冷静点啊！那只是个AI！”草薙觉得心累，明明互相暗恋还不告白周防还在这里酸，有必要吗？  
草薙出云擦着手里的玻璃杯长长地叹口气。  
周防实在坐不住起身：“我出去走走。”安娜原本想跟过去被草薙叫住：“安娜，现在还是让他自己一个人出去比较好。”  
周防不自觉地走到了青组巡逻的地区，刚好和宗像礼司的视线撞在一起，周防不悦想转身离开，那边宗像微笑着走了过来：“哦呀，这不是周防先生吗？”  
“哼，你还是老样子说话阴阳怪气。”周防改了主意。  
“您今天出现在这里有何贵干呢？”  
“找你麻烦。”  
宗像浅笑：“那您也还是老样子总是让我头疼。”  
“少废话了宗像，”周防把还没吸完的烟扔在地上踩灭。“拔刀吧。”  
“您怎么还是这么野蛮。”宗像扶了下眼镜随后把手放在腰间刀柄上。“不过刚巧，我也正有此意。”  
湛紫色的眼瞳与鎏金色的眼瞳对视，仅仅只是一眼便仿佛千言万语。

***

宗像礼司把AI送还给威斯曼，后者有些意外：“我还以为你肯定会很喜欢呢。”  
宗像并没否认：“的确是很喜欢，不过也就这副样貌而已。”  
宗像礼司很贪心，想要周防尊的全部，不止是那副外壳。

fin.


End file.
